broken down and i give in
by simplysteffv
Summary: because he's tired of all that written in the stars bullshit and she never really gave a damn to begin with.


**A/N: **I don't know what came over me, thought I'd try something different. Enjoy and I have no beta, all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer: **This is the work and play of fanfiction. I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**broken down and i give in**

* * *

He's always scolded his father for drinking; judged him and resented him for it. He never understood why he did it or what he got out of it besides a killer hangover the next morning. But now, as he sits in the middle of the abandoned Blackwell home with a half empty bottle of his father's best bourbon, numb in all the right ways; he understands perfectly. It's not about why or what, it's about _how._

Adam's never been one to feel sorry for himself. He likes to believe he takes what life gives him and goes with it, that doesn't mean that he doesn't fight to keep what he loves. He fought for Diana, and he fought for Cassie but, in the end lost both, even when the latter was fated to be with him.

That's why he finds himself here... in this condition. She left.

Cassie packed up her things and left Chance Harbor, not without being stripped of her magic first. She didn't want it, nor anything that came with it (including him).

He remembers the moment when she told them of her plans perfectly. She had begged Diana to do the same, to convince her that it was her opportunity to finally get what she wanted; a normal life. That this was a chance for her to finally be with Grant. Diana told her that she had been wrong in running away with Grant the first time around. That Chance Harbor was her home and where she belonged and it took her being away to realize that. That this was something Cassie needed to do on her own in order to find herself. Adam hadn't missed the way Diana's eyes had locked onto Jake's when she said that this is where she belonged.

Cassie had then turned to him, sorrow swirling in her blue eyes and he knew then that, that was the end of them.

A few days later she was gone and he founds a way to cope; drinking. It's not about the reason _why_ he drinks or _what_ he gets out of drinking but, about _how_ he feels after a few shots; the numbness that follows, that in-between of being fully aware and out of your mind.

That is the state she finds him in.

She scrutinizes him from where she's standing and the old Faye would've made a comment about how pathetic he looks but she doesn't have it in her. They've all lost so much already and losing something that was supposed to be set in stone must be just as hard to deal with. Watching him there reminds her of the time she had told Melissa of Nick's death. Sure, Cassie wasn't dead but she might as well be, she had after all erased all of Chance Harbor from herself, leaving only Diana as their connection to her.

Faye walks and sits next to him. Karma must be off somewhere laughing at her like the bitch that she is because never in a million years would she have felt anything but indifference for the boy sitting next to her. Damn Diana and her methods of tolerance that were rubbing off on her.

An empty bottle and a few shared secrets later, they end up sprawled on their backs next to each other across the wooden floor; empty bottle between them, laughter echoing around them in the old house. He turns and stares at her profile, a grin plastered on her flushed face and he sees just how heartbreakingly beautiful she is. He doesn't know what exactly made him do it, chalk it up to liquid courage if you must; but, he's saying her name and she's turning her head to look at him, and he's leaning forward and he can see the light freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Her eyes flutter close and he can feel her breath on his lips just before he presses them to hers. His heart is screaming that it's wrong but can't bring himself to care because he's tired of all that written in the stars bullshit and she never really gave a damn to begin with.


End file.
